pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Sorting Quiz
The Sorting Quiz on Pottermore determines the player's house (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin). Originally, the player would take the quiz to be sorted in of ; after the 2013 site redesign the player could take the quiz immediately after confirming their account. The quiz consists of eight questions (seven before the 2016 site redesign). Which exact questions they are changes for every player—they are randomly selected from a set of 27 different questions. As of the 2016 site redesign, there has been an additional question about pets that every user has to answer. Additionally, there was one question where the player could actually choose between two or more houses when there is a Hatstall, however, this option has been removed in the new version of Pottermore. We have attempted to find all the questions and corresponding answers. If you have one that is missing, please put it in the comments. Question 1 Which of the following would you most hate people to call you? * Ordinary * Ignorant * Cowardly * Selfish 1-1.png|Ordinary 1-2.png|Ignorant 1-3.png|Cowardly 1-4.png|Selfish Question 2 Once every century, the Flutterby bush produces flowers that adapt their scent to attract the unwary. If it lured you, it would smell of: * A crackling log fire * The sea * Fresh parchment * Home 2-1.png|A crackling log fire 2-2.png|The sea 2-3.png|Fresh parchment 2-4.png|Home Question 3 Given the choice, would you rather invent a potion that would guarantee you: * Love * Glory * Wisdom * Power 3-1.png|Love? 3-2.png|Glory? 3-3.png|Wisdom? 3-4.png|Power? Question 4 After you have died, what would you most like people to do when they hear your name? * Miss you, but smile * Ask for more stories about your adventures * Think with admiration of your achievements * I don't care what people think of me after I'm dead; its what they think of me while I'm alive that counts 4-1.png|Miss you, but smile 4-2.png|Ask for more stories about your adventures 4-3.png|Think with admiration of your achievements 4-4.png|I don't care what people think of me after I'm dead; it's what they think of me while I'm alive that counts Question 5 What kind of instrument most pleases your ear? * The violin * The trumpet * The piano * The drum 5-1.png|The violin 5-2.png|The trumpet 5-3.png|The piano 5-4.png|The drum Question 6 Which of the following do you find most difficult to deal with? * Hunger * Cold * Loneliness * Boredom * Being ignored 6-1.png|Hunger 6-2.png|Cold 6-3.png|Loneliness 6-4.png|Boredom 6-5.png|Being ignored Question 7 Which of the following would you most like to study? * Centaurs * Goblins * Merpeople * Ghosts * Vampires * Werewolves * Troll 7-1.png|Centaurs 7-2.png|Goblins 7-3.png|Merpeople 7-4.png|Ghosts 7-5.png|Vampires 7-6.png|Werewolves 7-7.png|Trolls Question 8 Late at night, walking alone down the street, you hear a peculiar cry that you believe to have a magical source. Do you: * Proceed with caution, keeping one hand on your concealed wand and an eye out for any disturbance? * Draw your wand and try to discover the source of the noise? * Draw your wand and stand your ground? * Withdraw into the shadows, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate defensive and offensive spells? 8-1.png|Proceed with caution, keeping one hand on your concealed wand and an eye out for any disturbance? 8-2.png|Draw your wand and try to discover the source of the noise? 8-3.png|Draw your wand and stand your ground? 8-4.png|Withdraw into the shadows to await developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate defensive and offensive spells, should trouble occur? Question 9 You and two friends need to cross a bridge guarded by a river troll who insists on fighting one of you before he will let all of you pass. Do you: * Attempt to confuse the troll into letting all three of you pass without fighting? * Suggest drawing lots to decide which of you will fight? * Suggest that all three of you should fight (without telling the troll)? * Volunteer to fight? 9-1.png|Attempt to confuse the troll into letting all three of you pass without fighting? 9-2.png|Suggest drawing lots to decide which of you will fight? 9-3.png|Suggest that all three of you should fight (without telling the troll)? 9-4.png|Volunteer to fight? Question 10 Moon or stars? * Moon * Stars 10-1.png|Moon 10-2.png|Stars Question 11 Black or White? * Black * White 11-1.png|Black 11-2.png|White Question 12 Dawn or dusk? * Dawn * Dusk 12-1.png|Dawn 12-2.png|Dusk Question 13 Left or Right? * Left * Right 13-1.png|Left 13-2.png|Right Question 14 Heads or tails? * Heads * Tails 14-1.png|Heads 14-2.png|Tails Question 15 Forest or river? * Forest * River 15-1.png|Forest 15-2.png|River Question 16 You enter an enchanted garden. What would you be most curious to examine first? * The silver leafed trees bearing golden apples * The fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other * The bubbling pool, in the depths of which something luminous is swirling * The statue of an old wizard with a strangely twinkling eye 16-1.png|The silver leafed tree bearing golden apples 16-2.png|The fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other 16-3.png|The bubbling pool, in the depths of which something luminous is swirling 16-4.png|The statue of an old wizard with a strangely twinkling eye Question 17 Four goblets are placed before you. Which would you choose to drink? * The foaming, frothing, silvery liquid that sparkles as though containing ground diamonds. * The smooth, thick, richly purple drink that gives off a delicious smell of chocolate and plums. * The golden liquid so bright that it hurts the eye, and which makes sunspots dance all around the room. * The mysterious black liquid that gleams like ink, and gives off fumes that make you see strange visions. 17-1.png|The foaming, frothing, silvery liquid that sparkles as though containing ground diamonds. 17-2.png|The smooth, thick, richly purple drink that gives off a delicious smell of chocolate and plums. 17-3.png|The golden liquid so bright that it hurts the eye, and which makes sunspots dance all around the room. 17-4.png|The mysterious black liquid that gleams like ink, and gives off fumes that make you see strange visions. Question 18 Four boxes are placed before you. Which would you try and open? * The small tortoiseshell box, embellished with gold, inside which some small creature seems to be squeaking * The gleaming jet black box with a silver lock and key, marked with a mysterious rune that you know to be the Mark of Merlin * The ornate golden casket, standing on clawed feet, whose inscription warns that both secret knowledge and unbearable temptation lie within * The small pewter box, unassuming and plain, with a scratched message upon it that reads 'I open only for the worthy.' 18-1.png|The small tortoiseshell box, embellished with gold, inside which some small creature seems to be squeaking. 18-2.png|The gleaming jet black box with a silver lock and key, marked with a mysterious rune that you know to be the mark of Merlin. 18-3.png|The ornate golden casket, standing on clawed feet, whose inscription warns that both secret knowledge and unbearable temptation lie within. 18-4.png|The small pewter box, unassuming and plain, with a scratched message upon it that reads 'I open only for the worthy.' Question 19 A Muggle confronts you and says that they are sure you are a witch or wizard. Do you: * Ask what makes them think so? * Agree, and ask whether they'd like a free sample of a jinx? * Agree, and walk away, leaving them to wonder whether you are bluffing? * Tell them that you are worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor. 19-1.png|Ask what makes them think so? 19-2.png|Agree, and ask whether they'd like a free sample of a jinx? 19-3.png|Agree, and walk away, leaving them to wonder whether you are bluffing? 19-4.png|Tell them that you are worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor. Question 20 What are you most looking forward to learning at Hogwarts? * Apparition and Disapparition (being able to materialise and dematerialise at will) * Transfiguration (turning one object into another * Flying on a broomstick * Hexes and jinxes * All about magical creatures, and how to befriend/care for them * Secrets about the castle * Every area of magic I can 20-1.png|Apparition and Disapparition (being able to materialise and dematerialise at will) 20-2.png|Transfiguration (turning one object into another object) 20-3.png|Flying on a broomstick 20-4.png|Hexes and jinxes 20-5.png|All about magical creatures, and how to befriend/care for them 20-6.png|Secrets about the castle 20-7.png|Every area of magic I can Question 21 Which would you rather be? * Envied * Imitated * Trusted * Praised * Liked * Feared 21-1.png|Envied 21-2.png|Imitated 21-3.png|Trusted 21-4.png|Praised 21-5.png|Liked 21-6.png|Feared Question 22 If you could have any power, which would you choose? * The power to read minds * The power of invisibility * The power of superhuman strength * The power to speak to animals * The power to change the past * The power to change your appearance at will 22-1.png|The power to read minds 22-2.png|The power of invisibility 22-3.png|The power of superhuman strength 22-4.png|The power to speak to animals 22-5.png|The power to change the past 22-6.png|The power to change your appearance at will Question 23 One of your house mates has cheated in a Hogwarts exam by using a Self-Spelling Quill. Now he has come top of the class in Charms, beating you into second place. Professor Flitwick is suspicious of what happened. He draws you to one side after his lesson and asks you whether or not your classmate used a forbidden quill. What do you do? * Lie and say you don't know (but hope that somebody else tells Professor Flitwick the truth). * Tell Professor Flitwick that he ought to ask your classmate (and resolve to tell your classmate that if he doesn't tell the truth, you will). * Tell Professor Flitwick the truth. If your classmate is prepared to win by cheating, he deserves to be found out. * You would not wait to be asked to tell Professor Flitwick the truth. If you knew that somebody was using a forbidden quill, you would tell the teacher before the exam started. 23-1.png|Lie and say you don't know (but hope that somebody else tells Professor Flitwick the truth). 23-2.png|Tell Professor Flitwick that he ought to ask your classmate (and resolve to tell your classmate that if he doesn't tell the truth, you will). 23-3.png|Tell Professor Flitwick the truth. If your classmate is prepared to win by cheating, he deserves to be found out. Also, as you are both in the same house, any points he loses will be regained by you, for coming first in his place 23-4.png|You would not wait to be asked to tell Professor Flitwick the truth. If you knew that somebody was using a forbidden quill, you would tell the teacher before the exam started. Question 24 A troll has gone berserk in the Headmaster's study at Hogwarts. It is about to smash, crush and tear several irreplaceable items and treasures, including a cure for dragon pox, which the Headmaster has nearly perfected; student records going back 1000 years and a mysterious handwritten book full of strange runes, believed to have belonged to Merlin. In which order would you rescue these objects from the troll's club, if you could? * Dragon pox cure > Student records > Merlin's book * Cure > Book > Records * Records > Cure > Book * Records > Book > Cure * Book > Cure > Records * Book > Records > Cure 24-1.png|Dragon pox cure 24-2.png|Student records 24-3.png|Merlin's book Question 25 Which road tempts you most? * The wide, sunny, grassy lane * The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley * The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods * The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings 25-1.png|The wide, sunny, grassy lane 25-2.png|The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley 25-3.png|The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods 25-4.png|The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings Question 26 Which nightmare would frighten you most? * Standing on top of something very high and realizing suddenly that there are no hand- or footholds, nor any barrier to stop you from falling * An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room in which you are locked * Waking up to find that neither your friends nor your family have any idea who you are. * Being forced to speak in such a silly voice that hardly anyone can understand you, and everyone laughs at you. 26-1.png|Standing on top of something very high and realizing suddenly that there are no hand- or footholds, nor any barrier to stop you falling 26-2.png|An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room in which you are locked 26-3.png|Waking up to find that neither your friends nor your family have any idea who you are. 26-4.png|Being forced to speak in such a silly voice that hardly anyone can understand you, and everyone laughs at you Question 27 How would you like to be known in history? * The Wise * The Good * The Great * The Bold 27-1.png|The Wise 27-2.png|The Good 27-3.png|The Great 27-4.png|The Bold Question 28 If you were attending Hogwarts, which pet would you choose to take with you? * Tabby cat * Siamese cat * Ginger cat * Black cat * White cat * Tawny owl * Screech owl * Brown owl * Snowy owl * Barn owl * Common toad * Natterjack toad * Dragon toad * Harlequin toad * Three toed tree toad Hatstall Which house would you most like to be in? (Note: the available cards for this question can be any of the possible combinations) * Gryffindor * Hufflepuff * Ravenclaw * Slytherin 29-1.png|Gryffindor 29-2.png|Hufflepuff 29-3.png|Ravenclaw 29-4.png|Slytherin Category:Hogwarts Category:Philosopher's Stone Category:Pottermore Category:Mini-Games